My Angel
by YuzuNa Hikari
Summary: Sapphire, Amethyst, Gamet, Emerld, dan Onyx adalah batu kristal yang konon memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. updeeet! chap4
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Supenatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**pairing :**

**Namikaze Naruto (fem)**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**etc.**

**Rated : T **

**(terkadang bisa rated M karena ada adegan kekerasannya)**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo etc.**

**Apabila ada nama tokoh maupun peristiwa dan tempat kejadian yang kebetulan sama dengan cerita ini, semua itu hanya KEBETULAN. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya rekaan penulis belaka.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neraka adalah tempat untuk menghukum arwah manusia yang selama didunia melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan.**

**Dan Surga adalah tempat dimana arwah manusia akan diberi kesenangan dan ketenangan karena selama didunia orang-orang tersebut telah berbuat kebaikan.**

**Disurga telah terjadi pertempuran yang sangat luar biasa dimana bangsa iblis memporak-porandakan secara brutal tempat suci itu. Semua penghuni Surga telah mati-matian melindungi tempat yang sangat suci itu agar tidak hancur tetapi sayang beribu sayang tetap saja tempat yang sangat suci ini hancur sebagian.**

**'Ternyata mereka boleh juga' ucap seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang, bermata biru laut dan berkulit putih bersih. Gadis itu memang tidak ikut berperang. Gadis itu hanya berada disebuah kamar yang dipenuhi oleh lilin-lilin kecil. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya bergerak memutari bola kristal yang berwarna putih transparan nan bercahaya itu. Bola kristal itu memperlihatkan adegan-adegan dimana para iblis memporak-porandakan Surga dengan brutal. Hingga akhirnya bola kristal itu retak dan juga hilangnya cahaya yang dimilki bola kristal itu. Seketika itu tangan gadis yang bernama lengkap namikaze Naruto itu pun berhenti. Gadis itu menyeringai. "Sepertinya aku akan bergabung dalam mempertahankan tempat suci ini." ucap gadis itu lalu dengan pelan dia pun keluar dari tempat kamar itu dan menuju tempat dimana para iblis itu berada.**

**"Ternyata kau masih ingin mempertahankan tempat ini ya Minato-san?" ucap seorang gadis yang bernama Konan itu kepada seorang lelaki yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu. "Sampai matipun aku akan tetap mempertahankan tempat yang sangat suci ini. Tak akan kubiarkan iblis seperti kalian menguasai tempat suci ini" ucap Minato tajam. "hmmm~ jika kau tak memberikannya secara suka rela maka aku akan merebutnya secara paksa." ucap Konan mulai menyerang lagi.**

**"kau, akan kubunuh" ucap Konan. Dia terssenyum ****_evil _****karena Minato sudah tersungkur tak jauh darinya. Pelan tapi pasti Konan mulai mendekat tangan kanannya kini telah memegang pedang yang sangat tajam dan siap untuk membunuh Minato.**

**"mati kau" ucap Konan sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang itu dengan kedua tanganya. **

**'maaf Kushina, Naruto, Kyuubi, tou-san harus terbunuh seperti ini' ucap Minato dalam hati. 'tou-san sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kalian, sangat. Semoga kalian bahagia tanpa tou-san ya? Sayonara Minna.' setelah mengucapkan kata itu Minato pun menutup mata. Ia siap untuk ditusuk dengan pedang itu. **

**Tapi...tunggu hey kenapa dari tadi dia tak merasakan apapun. Sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena kini Naruto sedang bertarung dengan Konan. Perlahan ia pun mencoba untuk bangun ia matanya menyapu bersih tempat yang kini sudah hancur sebagian. "Ayo Minato-kun kau harus kuobati terlebih dahulu." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil membopong tubuh Minato. "Tapi bagaimana dengan naru, aku harus membantunya." ucap Minato menolak ajakan wanita itu. "Hey kau tahu kan, bahwa Naru-chan itu sangat kuat. Kita percayakan saja padanya. Aku yakin dia bisa menang melawan manusia iblis itu." ucap wanita itu sambil membantu Minato untuk berjalan menjauhi lokasi itu. Wanita yang membopong tubuh Minatu itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze kushina. Ya wanita itu adalah istri dari Namikaze Minato.**

**"Ternyata kau boleh juga bocah" ucap Konan sambil menghapus jejak darah yang berada diujung bibirnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai lalu dengan gerakan cepat Naruto pun menebas tubuh konan dengan pedang yang ada ditangan kanan nya.**

**"Hanya itu kemampuanmu heh?" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai. Lalu gadis itu pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.**

**"Kau salah bocah, yang kau tebas itu bukanlah diriku yang asli tetapi bayanganku" Naruto yang mendengarnya langus berbalik dan...**

**Jlebb...**

**Pedang milik Konan pun menusuk tepat dijantung Naruto. Naruto meringis saat pedang itu menusuk tepat dijantungnya. **

**Syuuut...**

**dengan gerakan cepat Konanpun menarik pedangnya dan itu semua membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang luka yang berada didadanya.**

**"Aku pergi dulu ya, kapan-kapan kita akan bertarung lagi. Ayo para iblisku kita pergi dari sini" ucap Konan lalu dengan sekejap gadis itu menghilang bersama kawanan iblisnya.**

**Naruto hanya terengah-engah tak lama kemudian gadis itu terduduk lesu dan bersandar disalah satu pohon yang masih utuh ditanah nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Tangan mungilnya yang berlumuran darah itu memegang erat kalung berwarna ****_Emerlad_****. "Suke.." ucapnya dengan lemas dan sedikit demi sedikit matanya pun terpejam.**

**"Narutooooo...!" mendengar namanya dipanggil ia pun membuka kedua matanya. Dan memandang lembut seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari kearahnya.**

**Pemuda itu bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah kekasih Naruto sekaligus pangeran Neraka. **

**Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berlumuran darah. "Naru.." bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terssenyum. "hey...apakah...misimu...sudah...selesai...?" ucap Naruto lirih. "Sudah, jangan banyak bicara...aku...aku akan menyembuhkan mu." ucap Sasuke dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir. Menangis. Ya, Sasuke memang saat ini menangis. Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu menangis? Sulit dipercaya. Tapi, sedingin apapun Sasuke, ia tetap bisa meneteskan air matanya. Dan air matanya itu hanya untuk keluarganya dan seseorang yang amat berarti untuknya yaitu—Naruto.**

**Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Hey, memangnya kau bisa mengobatiku heh?" lirih gadis pirang itu. "Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Aku akan-" ucapan Sasuke berhenti saat Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka. Naruto menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke dengan lembut lalu terssenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Suke...sekarang dan selamanya..." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu mata ****_sapphire _****milik Naruto pun menutup.**

**Sasuke menggoncangkan tubuh Narruto, air matanya masih mengalir. Malahan kini air matanya mengalir makin deras. "Naru...kumohon bangunlah.." ucap Sasuke dengan lirih. Ia tak lagi menggoncangkan tubuh mungil Naruto, kini ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya ini. **

**"Naruto belum mati Suke. Dia masih hidup." ucap seorang laki-laki yang berada tepat dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati sang kakek yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman.**

**"Jii-san?" ucap Sasuke lirih.**

**T**

**.**

**B**

**.**

**C**

Holaaa~ disini 'Na masih baru jadi kalau ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan.

Dan untuk genre nya 'Na masih bingung, jadi kalau genre salah tolong 'Na dikasih tempe ya#dur!

**Oke cukup sekian curcol dari 'Na. Sampai jumpa di chap depan (kalau ada yang ngelanjutin bacany -_-') jaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**yuichi**** : Makasih banyak senpai #sambil bungkuk-bungkuk**

** ini sudah lanjut kok. Silahkan membaca**

**Hyull**** : oke~ 'Na akan semangat terus kok.**

** Hehehe klau itu sih lihat sikon nya aja#sambil garuk-garuk kepala**

**BlackRose783**** : ini sudah lanjut kok senpai. Selamat menikmati.**

**My Angel**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Haruna Nayla**

**Pairing :**

**Namikaze Naruto (fem)**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**etc.**

**Rated : T **

**(terkadang bisa rated M karena ada adegan kekerasannya)**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo etc.**

**Apabila ada nama tokoh maupun peristiwa dan tempat kejadian yang sama dengan cerita ini, semua itu hanya KEBETULAN belaka. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya rekaan penulis belaka**

******Enjoy**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Naruto belum mati Suke. Dia masih hidup." ucap seorang laki-laki yang berada tepat dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati sang kakek yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman.**

**"Jii-san?" ucap Sasuke lirih.**

**.**

**.**

**Mereka berada disebuah kamar yang dipenuhi oleh lilin-lilin kecil. Dan ditengah-tengah kamar itu ada sebuah tempat tidur yang tak terlalu besar. Tempat tidur itu sudah ditiduri oleh seorang gadis yang berambut kuning panjang dan bergaun putih panjang. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Namun, kecantikannya tetap terpancar jelas. Ya gadis itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto.**

**"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jii-san?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang kepada seorang kakek-kakek yang masih awet muda (?).**

**"Diam, dan jangan banyak komentar." ucap sang kakek itu tetap menekuni pekerjaannya. Sedangkan sang pemuda raven hanya ber 'hn' pelan.**

**Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, itulah nama mereka berdua. Uchiha Madara adalah seorang pemimpin di Neraka. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang tegas, dingin dan berwibawa. Terkadang ia juga bisa lemah lembut dan OOC. Memiliki kepribadian yang ganda. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke? Tanpa author kasih tau pasti kalian sudah tau kann? Kalau belum silahkan baca di chap 1.**

**oke back to story**

**Tangan Madara tak henti-hentinya memutari bola kristal yang bewarna putih transparan itu. Bola itu terletak disamping tempat tidur Naruto. "mundur Suke.." ucap Madara. Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Madara menghela napas panjang lalu sedetik kemudian kedua mata Madara pun berubah warna merah dengan tiga ****_tomoe. _****Tak lama kemudian mata Madara pun berevolusi dan berputar dengan cepat. Disaat itulah sebuah cahaya keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan cahaya itu pun langsung masuk kekristal putih transparan itu.**

**Setelah itu Madara pun langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung menutup kedua matanya.**

**"Jii-san tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke langsung menghampiri Madara. "Jii-san, tak apa-apa Suke." ucap Madara sambil menutup mata kanannya dengan telapak tangannya. "Sekarang arwah Naruto ada di bola kristal itu," ucap Madara sambil menunjuk bola kristal transparan itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Yang ada ditempat tidur itu hanyalah tubuh Naruto. " ucap Madara sambil menghadap tubuh mungil Naruto. "kita tunggu sampai kristal itu pecah. Jika kristal itu pecah maka arwah Naruto akan kembali ketubuh Naruto." ucap Madara. "bagaimana kalau kristal itu tidak pecah?" ucap Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya bungkam. "Tenanglah Suke, jii-san yakin kalau kristal itu akan pecah dengan sendirinya. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya." ucap madara sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "aku akan kembali ke Neraka Suke, sepertinya mata kananku ini perlu pengobatan." ucap Madara lalu menghilang dari kamar itu.**

**Sasuke hanya menatap tubuh Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. Kamar itu sunyi hanya suara nafas Sasuke lah yang terdengar hingga akhirnya...**

**Brakkkk**

**Pintu kamar itu dibuka dengan kasar dan muncul lah seorang gadis yang terengah-engah.**

**"Naruto..." lirih gadis itu. Sasuke pun menoleh. "kyuu-nee?" ucap Sasuke tak percaya apa yang sedang ia lihat.**

**.**

**.**

**__****2 tahun kemudian**

**"hey Naru sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus?" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang hanya diam saja. "Apa perlu aku hancurkan kristal itu supaya kau mau bangun heh?" ucapnya lagi dan tersenyum kecil. "pemikiran yang bodoh..." lirihnya lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto. "Sudah 2 tahun kau hanya tidur, apa kau tidak lelah?" lirihnya lagi. "sampai kapan Naru sampai kapan kau akan begini terus? Apakah kau tahu jika aku merindukan cengiranmu itu?" lirih Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naru dengan lembut. "Apakah kau tahu jika aku merindukan senyuman manismu?" lirihnya lagi dan tersenyum kecil. "Apakah kau tahu jika...jika aku merindukan segalanya tentangmu? Apakah kau tahu Naru apakah kau mengetahuinya? Kumohon bangunlah aku disini merindukanmu Naru, sangat merindukanmu" lirihnya lagi kali ini Sasuke menunduk. Airmatanya mengalir dengan deras genggamannya semakin erat. **

**Krieeet...**

**Pintu kamar itu pun dibuka dengan pelan. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa sebaskom air hangat beserta handuk kecil dan seorang gadis yang cantik muncul dibalik pintu itu.**

**Mengetahui ada seseorang yang masuk Sasuke pun buru-buru menghapus airmatanya.**

**Kedua wanita itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke. "ternyata kau ada disini Suke," ucap wanita paruh baya itu. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. "Kau ditelfon anikimu mu dari tadi suke," ucap wanita itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Naruto lalu meletakkan air itu didekat tubuh Naruto. "keriput itu menelfonmu berkali-kali tapi tak kau angkat suke." ucap gadis berambut merah darah itu sambil mendekat keranjang Naruto. Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk lalu merogoh sakunya dan benar! Ada 15 panggilan tak terjawab dari Itachi. "untuk apa aniki menelfonku, ucapnya sambil memandang nanar layar ponselnya. "katanya kau harus menghadap Madara-jii, ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan" ucap gadis itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kaa-san, nee-chan. Tolong jaga Naru" ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi. "tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjaganya." ucap gadis itu dengan lirih sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai menghilang.**

**wanita paruh baya dan gadis itu adalah Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Kyuubi. Mereka adalah ibu dan kakak dari Naruto.**

**Mengapa Sasuke memanggil kushina dengan sebutan kaa-san dan memanggil kyuubi dengan sebutan nee-chan?**

**Semua itu karna sebentar lagi Namikaze dan Uchiha akan berbesan. Ya berbesan, karna sebentar lagi Uchiha Itachi dan Namikaze kyuubi akan menikah. Bukan hanya itu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto pun sebentar lagi akan tunangan. Ya tunangan walau Neraka dan Surga hanya alam gaib tapi tetap saja mereka akan menggunakan acara tunangan dan perkawinan. Uchiha itachi kelak akan menggantikan Madara memimpin di Neraka, sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke kelak akan menggantikan Minato memimpin di Surga. Itulah pembagian wilayah yang sudah disepakati kedua belah pihak.**

**.**

**.**

**"apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku jii-san" ucap Sasuke langsung nyelonong masuk ke ruang Madara dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Madara hanya melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. "apa kau tahu kelima kristal yang konon memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat?" ucap Madara sambil melepas kacamata bacanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya ber 'hn' pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke punggung sofa yang sedang ia duduki. "apakah kau juga tau kalau akatsuki telah mempunyai salah satu batu kristal itu?" ucap Madara lagi sambil menatap sasuke dengan intens. "hn" lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Madara. "apakah kau juga tau kalau kristal safir itu ada di..." Madara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya menatap Sasuke melalui ekor matanya lalu sedetik kemudian ia menarik napas panjang. Lalu Madara mengganti pertanyaannya "apakah kau juga tau kalau ketiga kristal itu sudah jatuh di dunia manusia?". Sasuke pun langsung membuka kedua mata onyx nya dan menatap Madara dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Madara hanya menyeringai "ketiga kristal itu memang sudah jatuh di dunia manusia. Ketiga kristal itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ****Amethyst, Gamet, dan Emerald." ucap Madara lalu ia pun mencari sesuatu didalam dilaci mejanya. "lalu apa tujuan jii-san memanggilku kesini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Madara dan langsung duduk dihadapan Madara. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya Madara pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. "tugasmu adalah...mengawal ketiga gadis ini." ucap nya lalu menyerahkan ketiga foto itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya lalu menatap ketiga foto itu dengan intens. "lalu apa lagi tugasku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyerahkan ketiga foto itu. "lindungi kristal itu dari tangan Akatsuki. Jangan biarkan mereka mendapatkan ketiga kristal itu. Dan jika perlu kau boleh membunuh mereka semua agar mereka tak mengacau lagi" ucap Madara menjelaskan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.**

**"aku berikan kalung ini untukmu. Jika kalung ini bercahaya maka para anggota Akatsuki itu akan mengambil kristal-kristal itu." ucap Madara sambil memberikan sebuah kalung yang berliontin kipas. Sasuke menerimanya dan memandang kalun itu cukup lama. "apa hanya itu tugasku?" ucap Sasuke masih memandang kalung itu. "ya, tapi kau jangan pernah membuka identitas aslimu kepada gadis-gadis itu maupun kepada orang-orang." ucap Madara. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak untuk pergi. "satu lagi suke, jangan pernah jatuh cinta kepada salah satu gadis itu." ucap Madara tajam. Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "kau jangan khawatir jii-san aku tak akan jatuh cinta kepada gadis-gadis itu. Cintaku hanya untuk Naruto." ucapnya lalu pergi.**

**Madara hanya menghela napas "kita lihat saja Suke. Kepada siapakah hatimu akan memilih" ucap madara lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang berisikan empat gadis dan satu pria ditengah-tengahnya.**

**T**

**.**

**B**

**.**

**C**

******yosh, 'Na datang lagi! #dor**

******gimana dengan chap yang ini jelek kah?**

******Gomen kalau jelek karena 'Na lagi ada masalah sama temen 'Na yang sooooooookkk bosy.**

******Oke itu hanya sedikit curcol dari 'Na.**

******Jaa~**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Angel**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**pairing :**

**Namikaze Naruto (fem)**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**etc.**

**Rated : T **

**(terkadang bisa rated M karena ada adegan kekerasannya)**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo etc.**

**chap 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Sakura side#**

**Kring...kring...kring...**

**terdengar bunyi alarm membuat tidur ku terusik, ku raba-raba meja dekat tempat tidurku dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Akhirnya kutemukan jam weker itu, dan akupun langsung terduduk untuk melihat sekarang ini jam berapa.**

**Loading 5%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 10%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 15%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 20%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 30%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 50%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 60%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 70%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 80%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 90%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**loading 95%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish 100%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! aku telattttttttttttt!" teriakku setelah semua nyawaku terkumpul beserta semua kesadaranku.**

**Tanpa banyak cingcong aku langsung membuang jam weker itu kesegala arah. Kupakai sendal biasa yang kugunakan untuk mandi lalu ku obrak abrik isi lemariku. Setelah mengambil seragam sekolahku yang tergantung dengan rapi di lemariku akupun langsung membawanya dan ngacir ke kamar mandi.**

**"Eh?! Tunggu aku lupa bawa handuk!" ucapku histeris akupun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menyambar handuk warna pink yang tersampir indah dikursi riasku.**

**Sambil menunggu aku selesai mandi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku kepada kalian. Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Ibuku bernama Haruno Mebuki, dan ayahku bernama Haruno Baki (author side : benerkan?). Aku berumur 15 tahun, Aku masih duduk dibangku kelas 1 sma dan bersekolah di Konoha Internasional High School alias KIHS.**

**Akhirnya aku selesai mandi, kubuang handukku kesembarang tempat dan dengan cekatan aku langsung menyisir rambut pink panjangku dan setelah itu akupun langsung menyambar tasku dan langsung berlari keluar.**

**"Eh tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh?" ucapku setelah menutup pintu kamarku, kuperhatikan seluruh tampilanku dan...**

**"Waaaa, aku belum memakai sepatu...!" akupun langsung masuk kekamar lagi.**

**"Hei bukankah sepatuku ada dirak sepatu dekat tangga?!" ucapku sambil keluar kamar dan turun kebawah.**

**"Aduhhhhh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sangat ceroboh sih?" ucapku sedikit frustasi, lalu kuambil sepasang sepatu sekolahku yang berada didekat tangga dan langsung memakainya.**

**"Ohayou, Sakura" sapa ibuku dengan lembut. "Ohayou, kaa-san." ucap ku sambil cipika cipiki dengan ibuku yang duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan. Hanya ibuku yang disana ya, hanya ibuku. Ayah? Yah, palingan ayah sudah berangkat duluan. Saking banyaknya pekerjaannya yang dikantor maka ayah selalu berangkat pagi-pagi, dan terkadang juga ayah tak punya waktu untuk bersama kami. Waktunya selalu tersita untuk pekerjaan dikantor yang memang makin hari makin banyak. Walapun begitu aku tau kalau ayah melakukan semua ini untuk aku dan ibuku, tapi bisakah sedikit saja ayah meluangkan waktunya untuk bersama kami berdua? Terkadang aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang setiap hari libur selalu berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Aku ingin seperti mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk bersama keluarga.**

**"...kura Sakura..." **

**"Eh?!" akupun langsung sadar dari lamunanku mengenai ayah. "Dari tadi kamu bengong sambil berdiri terus, udah cepetan sarapan. Dan ini bekalnya." ucap ibu sambil menyerahkan sekotak bekal, akupun dengan senang hati langsung menyambarnya dan memasukkannya didalm tas. "Ahh, Sakura sarapan dikantin aja kaa-san. Udah mau telat nihh." ucap ku sambil cipika dan cipiki lagi dengan ibuku. Setelah itu akupun langsung berlari keluar. Dan disana, sudah terdapat Zabusa yang menungguku. "Ohayou, nona" sapanya lembut sambil membungkuk. "Iya ohayou, ayo cepat berangkat dah mau telat nih." ucapku langsung masuk kemobil.**

**"Aduhhh, nih jalan macet amat sihh?" ucapku tak sabar. Lihatlah, jalanan Konoha kini telah macet! Dan 15 menit lagi bel akan berdendang! Arghh, kenapa hari ini aku sangatttttt sial sekali sih.**

**Akupun turun dari mobil dan langsung membuka bagasi mobil. "Anda sedang apa nona?" ucap Zabusa sambil menghampiriku. Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapannya lalu kukeluarkan sebuah sepeda lipat yang belum dirangkai alias peretelan dari bagasi mobil itu.**

**Tak lama kemudian akupun selesai merangkainya. "Aku akan naik sepeda saja ya." ucapku sambil menaiki sepeda itu. "Tapi non..." "Udah kagak usah tapi-tapian. Sekarang ini sedang genting Zabusa." ucapku memberikan pengertian kepada Zabusa. Zabusa terdiam sebentar lalu ia mengangguk. "tapi nona harus berhati-hati ya dalam bersepeda. Dan jika ada apa-apa langsung telpon saya ya non..." ucap Zabusa. "Iya" ucapku mengangguk dan langsung bersepeda dipinggir trotoar.**

**Tak lama kemudian aku telah sampai disekolahan. Bel pun telah berdendang, dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari disetiap koridor. Jam pertama adalah pelajaran milik Anko-sensei yaitu Ipa Fisika. **

**Srekkk...**

**kubuka pintu kelasku dengan kasar, mataku melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas dan juga nafasku yang tak beraturan, dan ternyata keadaannya aman... **

**Anko-sensei belum masuk kekelas. Dengan lemas akupun langsung duduk dibangkuku yaitu no 3 dari depan dekat jendela.**

**"Sakura-chan, kau tak apa-apa kan? Wajahmu pucat." ujar seseorang didepanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sahabat baikku sedang memandangku cemas. "Aku tak apa-apa kok cuma sedikit lelah," ujarku tersenyum lembut. Tak lama kemudian Anko-sensei pun datang.**

**"Ohayou.." sapa Anko-sensei ketika masuk dikelas. "Ohayou sensei...!" jawab kami serempak.**

**"Baik, sekarang ini kita mempunyai murid baru." ucap Anko-sensei datar. Sepersekian detik kelaspun menjadi ribut.**

**"Sensei ia perempuan atau laki-laki?"**

**"Sensei ia cantik atau tampan?"**

**"Sensei ia keturunannya siapa?"**

**dan sebagainya. Aku hanya diam sambil menopang daguku dimeja.**

**Brakkk...**

**Terdengar gebrakan Anko-sensei yang sangat keras hingga membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai kini hening.**

**Anko-sensei menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.**

**"Masukkalah..." ucap Anko-sensei yang sedikit keras.**

**Srekkk... pintu kelas pun dibuka dan melangkahlah seorang pemuda.**

**Tap... satu langkah membuat semua penghuni kelas termasuk aku menoleh kearah pintu.**

**Tap... langkah keduanya membuat semua penghuni kelas termasuk aku menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat.**

**Tap... tap... tap... hingga langkah selanjutnya semua mata tertuju padanya.**

**Ia berdiri disamping Anko-sensei lalu berbalik. Dan, lihatlah betapa tampannya dia! Pemuda itu berambut merah maron seleher, poninya yang sedikit panjang ia kesampingkan. Dan lihatlah betapa indah mata ruby miliknya, mata ruby itu sangat indah dan jernih. Kulit putih, hidung mancung dan wajah yang sangat menawan tanpa bekas apapun. Lihatlah! Ia begitu sempurna!**

**"pekenalkan namamu sekarang" ucap Anko-sensei membuat aku terbangun dari lamunanku. 'Huh~ guru itu memang tak ada manis-manisnya!' gerutuku dalam hati.**

**"Nama saya adalah... Yamada...Ren.." **

**T**

**.**

**B**

**.**

**C**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**** : hehehe. Masak sih?**

**Sama siapa ya? Menurut Haki-san(bolehkan manggilnya begitu?) sama siapa enaknya?**

**Ahahah! 'Na mau lihat haki-san nyanyi itu!**

**Oke, niki sampun lanjotttt.**

**Silahkan di woco yoo!**

**yuichi**** : hayoo! penasaran ya? Hahaha, 'Na juga penasaran kok#dur**

**oke ini udah lanjut kok**

**Hyull : ini udah lanjut kok!**

**Boleh! Boleh sekali sayang#dur**

**ohh, kayaknya nggak ada#dur**

**hahaha, nanti juga tau kok. Yang penting ikutin aja alurnya nanti pasti tau#dur **

**ini udah diusahain cepet kok sayang.**

**Yo minna~ akhirnya 'Na balik lagi setelah sekian lama nggak nongol-nongol karena UAMBN dan UM yang sedang disenggelarakan disekolahannya 'Na. **

**Gimana rasanya ketemu ama 'Na lagi? Senangkah ? Atau, susahkah? Atau, betekah? **

**Oke lupakan#dur **

**Hadeh~ rasanya otaknya 'Na yang minim ini berdenyut-denyut. -_-'**

**'Na makasih banget sama para review, follow dan fav. sungguh 'Na nggak nyangka kalau ada yang mau review, follow dan fav. Sungguh 'Na sangat terharu#ngelapingus**

**sekali lagi makasih banyakkkk ya. Moga-moga para reader semua nggak bosen sama fic buatan 'Na ya. **

**ohya! Hari ini ultahnya Sakura-chan ya? Aduhh 'Na lupa kalau hari ini ultahnya Sakura-chan.**

**Ya udah dehh entu episode 'Na persembahkan untuk sakura-chan. \^^/**

**Hbd ya sakura-chan.**

**Akhir kata, jaa~**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Angel**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**pairing :**

**Namikaze Naruto (fem)**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**etc.**

**Rated : T **

**(terkadang bisa rated M karena ada adegan kekerasannya)**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo etc.**

**semua itu hanya KEBETULAN belaka. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya rekaan penulis belaka**

**.**

******Enjoy**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa ke tempat duduk mu dibelakang Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba angkat tanganmu!" ucap Anko sensei sedikit keras.**

**Kiba pun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Setelah itu Ren pun berrjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya.**

**"Baik, sekarang buka buku paket kalian halaman 34. lalu kerjakan 10 soal itu!" perintah Anko-sensei. "Ha'i sensei!" teriak kami semua.**

**Ya, di halaman 34 ini memang ada 10 soal yang haus kami kerjakan. Aku mengamati sepuluh soal itu dan... Ting...**

**Semua jawaban beserta rumus-rumusnya telah melayang-layang didepan mataku. Dengan semangat 45 akupun langsung menyalin semuanya.**

**Apa aku belum menceritakan bahwa aku mempunyai indra ke-enam?**

**Yah, aku punya indra ke-enam. Tapi indra ke-enam ku ini berbeda dengan yang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan orang-orang.**

**Indra ke-enamku ini sangat unik dan spesial. Indra ke-enam ku ini mampu membaca semua jawaban yang ada disoal. Entah soal essay ataupun pilihan ganda. Semua jawaban sudah melayang-layang didepan mataku. **

**Karena indra ke-enam inilah aku bisa mendapatkan ranking 1 terus disekolahan, olimpiade, dan yang lainnya. Olahraga pun aku juga mendapat nilai sangat sempurna. Akademik dan Non akademik adalah bidangku.**

**"Aku tak bisa membaca identitasnya." ucap seseorang yang berada didepanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang memandangi Ren. Ada yang beda, yaitu...otot-otot yang ada di ujung matanya. Otot-otot yang ada diujung matanya sangat kelihatan dan menonjol. **

**Kenapa otot-otot diujung mata Hinata sangat kelihatan dan menonjol?**

**Yah, itu karena Hinata juga memiliki indra ke-enam sama sepertiku. Tapi, indra ke-enam nya sangat berbeda denganku. Indra ke-enam Hinata tak kalah uniknya dengan indra ke-enam yang kumiliki. Indra ke-enam Hinata bisa melihat jati diri seseorang atau identitas seseorang. Bukan hanya identitasnya melainkan masa lalunya Hinata juga mampu membacanya. Sungguh hebat, terkadang aku iri dengan Hinata tapi...mau bagaimana lagi? Kami-sama telah memberikan kelebihan yang berbeda-beda.**

**"Hei Saku, kau tahu jawaban no 7 atau tidak?" sebuah suara dari belakangku berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.**

**Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabatku bernama Ino itu sedang menatapku memohon untuk diajari.**

**"hmm, sini kuajari caranya." ucapku sambil membalikkan kursiku untuk menghadap Ino.**

**"Gini lho caranya...ini dikali sama ini...dan...bla...bla...bla...bla..." ucap ku menerangkan.**

**Ohya, aku ingin menceritakan pada kalian sedikit tentang Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Yah, itulah namanya, Ino adalah seorang peramal yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Ia bisa membaca masa lalu dan masa depan. Banyak murid-murid disekolahan ini yang ingin dibaca masa depannya. Yah, tapi jangan berfikir aku juga mau dibaca lho! Serius dehh! Aku belum pernah diramal oleh Ino masa depan atau masa lalu. Aku takut kalau masa depanku tak seindah yang ku inginkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teet...teet...teet...**

**Akhirnya bel istirahatpun dikumandangkan.**

**"Baik anak-anak kita akhiri perjumpaan kita hari ini." ucap Anko-sensei. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu Anko-sensei pun pergi keluar dari kelas kami.**

**"Yosh, ayo kita keatap!" ucap Ino yang entah tiba-tiba sudah ada didekatku sambil membawa bekal makan siangnya. Aku yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku ku kedalam tas sedikit kaget akan kemunculan Ino yang tiba-tiba itu.**

**"Ha'i. Ayo Sakura-chan" yah, tanpa menolehpun aku sudah tau kalau suara ini milik Hinata.**

**Selesai memasukkan buku ku kedalam tas aku pun langsung mengambil bekal makan siangku dan berdiri.**

**"Yosh, ayo kita ke atap!" ucapku bersemangat. Lalu kami bertiga pun langsung menuju keatap untuk memakan bekal kami.**

**Kami ber-tiga sudah berteman sejak kecil. Yah, jadi kami sudah seperti saudara. Jadi kami tak pernah malu untuk curhat-curhatan. Jika salah satu diantara kami ada yang sedang galau atau sedih maka yang lainnya mencoba untuk menghibur dan mendengarkan curhatannya.**

**Tanpa kusadari aku, Ino, dan Hinata sudah sampai diatap.**

**"hm~ anginnya seperti biasa, segar dan menyejukkan." ucap Ino sambil berjalan ke gubug yang memang ada di atap ini.**

**"hu`um kau benar Ino-chan." ucap Hinata yang juga mengikuti Ino. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Ino dan Hinata.**

**Kami membuka bekal kami dan berdoa lalu kamipun menyantap bekal kami masing-masing. Makan siang kami berjalan dengan khidmat. Yah, kami diajarkan untuk tidak bicara saat makan. **

**"eh, aku lupa tak membawa minum. Apa ada yang membawa minum?" ucap ku saat bekalku sudah kosong.**

**"Heh, iya aku lupa!" ucap Ino sambil meletakkan bekalnya yang kosong.**

**"Iya, aku juga" ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan bekalnya yang sudah kosong.**

**"Tenang, aku membawanya kok" ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingku. Kami bertiga menoleh dan mendapati Kiba, Sai, dan err-Ren.**

**"Nih, untuk kalian" ucap Kiba sambil melemparkan air mineral kepadaku. Sontak aku langsung menangkapnya dan tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menegukanya. Setelah itu kuberikan air mineral itu kepada Hinata.**

**"Tumben kalian ada disini? Kalian... mengikuti kami?" selidik ku sambil memincingkan kedua mataku. "Hey, aku disini karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-chan~" ucap Kiba dimanis-maniskan.**

**"uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang tebatuk-batuk yah, penyebabnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan karena ucapan Kiba yang kuanggap eerr~ menjijikkan.**

**"aduh~ kau tak apa-apa kan Hinata-chan?" ucap Kiba sambil merangkak mendekati Hinata. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Yah, mereka berdua membuatku iri! Bagaimana tidak, mereka selalu bermesra-mesraan didepanku. Secara aku itukan JOMBLO! Eh-salah bukan Jomblo melainkan SiNGEL! Yah, lebih baik SINGEL daripada JOMBLO!.**

**"Uhm, bolehkan aku duduk disini?" ucap suara baritone yang membuatku harus menoleh.**

**Deg**

**Nah lo, jantungku langsung berdegup kencang saat melihat Ren yang sedang tersenyum sedikit. Yah, walau hanya sedikit tapi ia sangatttttt tampan. Meleleh. Ya, aku ingin meleleh sekarang juga melihat sedikit senyumannya saja bisa membuat ku meleleh. 'Kami-sama kenapa kau menciptakan seseorang yang sangatttttt sempurna macam Ren?' batinku.**

**"Hei, kau tak apa-apa kan?" sebuah suara baritone membuat lamunanku langsung lenyap. Dan lihatlah betapa dekatnya wajah kami berdua. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya.**

**"eh.. iya... tadi kau minta duduk disini kan?" ucapku sedikit salting. Ren menjauhkan wajahnya dariku lalu mengangguk. Dan tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menggeser tubuhku. Ren melepas sepatunya lalu merangkak untuk duduk didekatku.**

**Sai? Jangan tanya, ia sudah duluan duduk disamping Ino.**

**"uhm, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Yamada Ren." ucap Ren sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menoleh dan langsung menjabat tangan Ren.**

**"err~ namaku Haruno Sakura." ucapku, bisa kurasakan kalau kedua pipiku ini sangat panas.**

**Dan pada hari-hari selanjutnya aku dan Ren sangat dekat dan kami pun akhirnya berteman sangat baik. Ren, belum tahu kalau aku, Hinata, dan Ino mempunyai indra ke-enam. Yah, aku belum siap saja untuk mengatakannya kepada Ren. Entah kenapa, hanya saja hatiku mengatakan kalau kelebihanku ini tak perlu diberitahukan kepada Ren.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ino...!" teriakku -cetar membahana badai fitri tropika (?)- saat memasukki kelasku. Sedangkan Ino yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya hanya menoleh kearahku. Aku langsung duduk dibangkuku tak lupa kursiku yang kubalikkan untuk menghadap Ino.**

**"Apa?" ucapnya datar. "tolong ramal aku! Maksudku ramal masa depanku!" ucap ku antusias. Ino memincingkan kedua matanya penuh selidik, lalu sedetik kemudian seringaian kejahilan pun terpampang diwajahnya. **

**"Udah, cepetan!" ucapku sambil menyodorkan tangan kananku. "huh~ baiklah" ucapnya masih dengan seringaian jahilnya. Ino menjabat tanganku lalu ia berkata "Dengan Ren kan?" aku hanya mengangguk antusias. Yah, Ino dan Hinata tau kalau aku menyu- ah, maksudku mencintai Ren.**

**Tak berapa lama Ino pun memejamkan matanya.**

**Setelah beberapa detik ia pun membuka matanya dan melepaskan jabatan kami.**

**"Bagaimana Ino?" ucap ku antusias. Ino menghela napas panjang. Tunggu, perasaanku mulai tak enak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**"Jika kau bersama dengan Ren, maka...akan ada sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Aku tak tau apa itu tapi, yang pasti ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan menimpamu." ucap Ino. 'Tunggu dulu! Sesuatu yang besar? Menimpaku? Maksudnya apa?'. Batinku bingung sendiri. Hingga beberapa saat aku dan Ino terdiam hanyut dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.**

******#Sakura pov end#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Disurga-**

**Disebuah kamar terdapat seseorang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Namikaze Naruto. Itulah nama gadis yang sedang tertidur ini. Sudah 2 tahunan -lebih beberapa bulan- gadis ini tertidur. Saking nyenyaknya ia tak pernah membuka kedua matanya utuk sekedar menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Disamping tempat tidurnya terdapat bola kristal -beserta pengyangga bola kristal- transparan yang sudah sangat retak. Yah, tinggal nunggu pecahnya saja. **

**Pyar!**

**Akhirnya bola kristal transparan itu pun pecah dan sebuah cahaya warna putihpun melayang-layang lalu masuk ditubuh Naruto. Untuk beberapa detik tubuh Naruto bercahaya lalu sedikit demi sedikit deru napas pun terdengar disertai membukanya mata sang Namikaze. Naruto mencoba untuk bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasurnya itu. Pandangannya ia tujukan pada pecahan kristal itu. Hingga akhirnya...**

**pyar! **

**sebuah suara dari arah pintu mengharuskannya untuk menoleh.**

**Namikaze Kushina. Ya, itulah seseorang yang sekarang ini sedang menatap tak percaya akan penglihatannya. Selang beberapa menit Naruto dan Kushina terdiam hingga akhirnya...**

**"Tadaima!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.**

**Grep!**

**Tanpa aba-aba Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil berkata "Okaeri Naru, Okaeri." dan air matapun meluncur dengan bebas di kedua mata milik Kushina.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Naru" ucap seseorang yang berambut raven panjang yang sengaja ia kucir rendah. Uchiha Itachi. Ya, itulah namanya.**

**Sekarang ini Naruto, Kushina, Kyuubi, dan Minato sedang berada ruangan milik Madara yang berada dikerajaan Neraka. Mereka ingin mengabarkan kalau Naruto sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.**

**"Ehehehehe... iya nii-chan. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong mana Suke? Aku dari tadi tak melihatnya." ucap Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sang kekasih tercinta.**

**Deg**

**semua yang ada diruangan itupun langsung menegang. Yah, mereka merahasiakan ini semua dari Naruto. Entah penyebabnya apa? Author tak tau#dur.**

**"Ia sedang melaksanakan misi dari Madara-jii" ucap Kyuubi datar. Sedangkan naruto hanya ber-oh ria. "kalau begitu, aku kekamar kecil dulu ya. Tiba-tiba kebelet nih" ucap Naruto.**

**"Hn, kau tau letaknya kan?" ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai jahil. "tentu saja! Walau aku sudah lama tidur tapi aku masih ingat betul kok letak toilet disini. Udah ya, dah kebelet nih. Jaa~ minna " ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi. Semua disana hanya tersenyum, lalu Kushina mendekat ketempat Madara.**

**"Uhm, sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda tunjukan kepada saya Madara-jii?" tanya Kushina lembut sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Madara. Madara menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut lalu iapun menarik laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kartu. "ini" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu. Kushina yang bingungpun langsung mengambil kartu itu dan melihatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata Kushina melebar.**

**Sebenarnya kartu itu hanya sebuah kartu biasa disana hanyaterdapat beberapa gambar. Yaitu 4 buah pedang dan sebuah panah. Biasa bukan? Bagi kita yang notabenya manusia biasa hanya menganggap gambar-gambar itu biasa dan tak ada artinya. Tapi, bagi mereka penghuni Neraka dan Surga gambar itu tak biasa.**

**"I...Ini" ucap Kushina pelan. "Ya, disana terdapat 4 buah pedang dan sebuah panah. Itu berarti ada 4 gadis dan seorang laki-laki." ucap Madara lalu ia pun mengambil sebuah foto dari lacinya. Dan iapun menyerahkan foto itu kepada Kushina. Kushina menerimanya lalu kedua matanya mulai melebar lagi. "ini tak mungkin" lirihnya bulir-bulia air mata sudah hampir berjatuhan. "aku juga tak percaya tapi, ini sesuai dengan ramalan kau tahu? Ramalan tak pernah salah." ucap Madara sambil menghela napas. Minato dan Kyuubi pun mendekat dan kedua mata mereka berdua melebar ketika melihat foto yang berada ditangan Kushina.**

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa isi foto itu hingga membuat mata Kushina, Minato, dan Kyuubi melebar? **

**Foto itu hanya berisi 4 orang gadis dan seorang laki-laki. Difoto itu ada Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, dan...Sakura. Sasuke ada ditengah-tengah, ia memejamkan matanya wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Disamping kanannya ada Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Naruto mendongak ekspresinya sangat sedih beberapa bulir airmata tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Lalu disamping Naruto ada Hinata yang mengeluarkan beberapa bulir airmata. Dan disamping kiri Sasuke ada Sakura yang memeluk tangan kiri Sasuke. Wajah Sakura sangat bahagia walau matanya tertutup tapi ia tersenyum sangat lebar, kepalanya ia letakkan dibahu kiri Sasuke. Disamping Sakura ada Ino yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin, ia juga sedang bersedih.**

**Dari foto itu sudah jelas kalau Sakuralah yang sedang berbahagia. Yah, kita tak dapat menebak ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Karena wajahnya datar, mungkin sedih atau mungkin bahagia? Kita tak tahu hanya Sasukelah yang tau seperti apa ekspresinya saat itu. Tunggu dulu! Sakura adalah gadis yang menjadi pilihan...Sasuke?**

**"Tidak! Aku tak akan rela jika Sasuke harus bersama gadis berambut pink ini." ucap Kushina yang langsung mengeluarkan air matanya. "tenanglah Kushina. Kita belum tau apakah sasuke memilih gadis pink itu atau Naruto." ucap Madara mencoba menenangkan Kushina. "Tapi jii-san semua yang dikatakan ramalan itu tak pernah salah." ucap Kushina pelan. "memang, tapi bisa saja ramalan kali ini salah. Kita lihat saja apakah benar gadis pink itu adalah pilihan Sasuke atau tidak. Hanya waktu yang akana menjawabnya Kushina" ucap Madara. Setelah mengucapkan itu suasana pun menjadi hening Kushina menangis sesenggukan. Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina sedangkan Kyuubi sudah mengepalkan tanganya 'awas saja kalau anak ayam itu berubah haluan, aku akan mencabuti rambutnya dan mengkulitinya hidup-hidup tak lupa ku remukkan semua tulangnya tanpa sisa.' batin Kyuubi geram. Sedangkan Itachi? Ia hanya menatap Kyuubi ngeri. Itachi sudah tau apa yang dipirkan Kyuubi. 'pasti merencanakan pembunuhan' batin Itachi ngeri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Siapakah yang menjadi pilihan Sasuke? Narutokah? Atau Sakurakah?**

**Ingin tau kelanjutannya? Nantikan Chap 5 dua bulan lagi!**

**yosh~ ketemu lagi sama 'Na.**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek, dan gak nyambung. Maaf banget. Dan juga maaf kalau 'Na gak bisa membalas review dari kalian maaf banget.**

** Ohya, mungkin 'Na akan menghilang untuk beberapa waktu karena bentar lagi 'Na mau UN! jadi 'Na mau kosen dulu ama ujiannya.**

**Doain 'Na ya minna-san moga-moga 'Na dapet lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan dan bisa masuk di SMA yang 'Na incerr!**

**oke gitu aja.**

**Jaa~ kita akan ketemu lagi di chap depan.**


End file.
